Mark IV
|main = Status System, Flight System, J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System, Anti-icing System, Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel, Fiberglass Frame, Titanium Plating |special = -- |other = Filtration System |replaced = Mark III |followed = Mark V |image2 = }} The Mark IV (4''') armor, was the fourth suit designed by Tony Stark after the '''Mark III was damaged in battle by Iron Monger. The Mark IV differs only slightly from the Mark III, with new designs for the chest piece and the shoulders. Armor Design The Mark IV has little difference in design compared to the Mark III. Some include redesigns of the armor platings, and the change of the new chest piece with the new Palladium Arc Reactor Mark III. It has the red and gold color scheme on it's overall armor design, and is more refined and edged especially in the body and leg pieces. Armor Capabilities Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Category:Armor Replacement Armor Features Weaponry Repulsors The Mark IV has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Mark IV has the standard Unibeam and is powered by the new Palladium Arc Reactor Mark III. Missiles The Mark IV carries the same missiles as the Mark III. Flares The armor carries the same standard flares as its predecessors. They are equipped in the same areas of the armor, such as the legs and hips. History Before Iron Man 2 Iron Man 2 Tony Stark built the Mark IV armor sometime between the events of revealing himself as Iron Man and before presenting the opening of the Stark Expo, to replace the heavily damaged Mark III. Using this suit, he put down nearly every terrorist cell and brought most of the world to peace. Stark later got drunk in the armor at his birthday party, prompting Rhodes to steal the Mark II from the armory. The two fought and damaged much of Tony's house. The suit was replaced with the Mark VI as a solution to the Arc Reactor's palladium poisoning. Iron Man 3 While Tony was testing the Mark 42, one of the armors pieces hit the Mark IV's helmet after it crashed onto it within the Hall of Armors. Since it was damaged, it fired a missile at Tony after he finished wearing all the pieces of the Mark 42 armor which caused an explosion. The Mark IV did not appear in the pier with The Iron Legion. It was destroyed in the attack on Tony's mansion in Malibu, along with the suits in the Hall of Armors. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game * Score Multiplier: x2.5 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Upgraded armor and Hud Systems. Chest RT designed to fire Unibeam. An active internal shutter controls the intensity. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark IV is the first armor to be powered by the new Palladium Arc Reactor Mark III. Gallery Photos iron_man2_mark_4_ction_figure_by_hot_toy_3.jpg| JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Photo(633).JPG Iron_Man_Mark_IV.jpg External Links & References ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Category:Armor Replacement